My Lover is a Vampire
by Lil'Gothani
Summary: Feliciano visits a said to be haunted house, and finds what makes the house haunted.   gertalia vampire FF-R&R if you do. not great at making summarys
1. The house

**My lover is a vampire - Hetalia fandom**

**A/N - So this is my first Hetalia Fanfic, and I worked hard on this, so I give it pride. So go on.**

* * *

><p>Chapter one<p>

Feliciano walked up the long coble stone path, that led to a modestly large house. The house was a dark greean and unkept, it was of wood and shingles, and there was a front porch; (over all the house was beautiful but looked as if it was to collapse at any given momemt.) Surrounding it were mountains, and large oak trees, leaving it in a rural area near the border of Austria and Germany. Off in the distance the sun was setting.

The Italian carried a medium sized duffel bag with him; He had chocolate brown hair with a curl sprouting out the right side of his head, his eyes closed, but when opend (at rare moments) were a hazel brown.

"wow, this house is so pretty, veeee~ I can't believe they say it's haunted" he said taking in the scnery as he came up to the front door; he tried the door knob which was unlocked like he expected for such an old house. Feliciano stepped in closing the door quietly behind him.

"wow, its such a nice house~ though its not how I expected" he said looking around. the entrance was like any normal house; Feliciano took off hush shoes and left them at the door. since the house was a two story house, he did the down stairs first. from the front and past the stairs he walked through a hall. pictures hung from the walls, while Feliciano walked he looked at them, they were mainly of two recurring faces, one was a guy who looked about Feliciano age, the picture was in black and white of a WWII German solder, he had blond hair that was slicked back, ice blue eyes, his face looked stern but friendly, as he saluted to the camra; the next was of a guy with white hair, red eyes, and pale skin, he had a mischievous look on his face, and a yellow bird sat on his head as well.

"I guess they lived here before..." thought Feliciano, walking out of the hall to what was the living room. It was like any normal living room oddly enough, there was a tv, and gaming systems; yet they were coated in a thin layer of dust.

'that's weird...for a old house' Feliciano thought and continued walking about in the house. He came to a few doors but they didn't open and some were just closits, and one bathroom. From the hall past the living room, there was the kitchen, a normal one still equipped with appliances. like the living room a thin film of dust covered every thing. 'Odd' he thought, shrugged it off and contenues, going to the up stairs.

The sun has already set, its now dark.

Feliciano looked for a switch, to light the upstairs hall. Upstairs was basically a hall and doors, they were all rooms and one closet and bathroom, two of the rooms wouldn't open, and one was the guest room.

Feliciano looked at the two locked rooms, 'I wonder what's in there...They both look cold and scary, Veeeee~' the Italian thought.

Feliciano's stomach growled, and he blushed at this.

" I must be hungry, I haven't eaten in a while Veeeee, its a good thing I brought...PASTA Veeeee~ " he said joyfully, pulling a container full of said item, from his bag. He found what was the guest room and ate there, not trying the dust covered table downstairs.

"veeeee~..." he sighed after he "inhaled" his pasta and plopped himself on the bed, the yawning.

"I guess I've must of missed my sesta..." he said tiredly, settleing on to the bed, then drifting to sleep.

The house was quite.

A lock in the house unlocked, and one of the doors at the end of the hall opend.

* * *

><p>AN - So how was it good? bad? Reviews? Hope you liked it (P.S. sorry it was short, and it was reloaded for Feliciano's name)


	2. People who live in the house

**My lover is a vampire - Hetalia fandom**

**A/N- So here it is every one the long awaited 2nd chapter. I am sorry to have kept you waiting but I've already had it written out ans stuffs, but couldn't figure out how to upload it on fanfiction, but here it is and enjoy.**

** p.s. love the reviews, keep up the good work**

* * *

><p>Chapter two<p>

The door at the end of the hall opened, and a blond haired person strode out. He was the exact person in the pictures in the hall downstairs.  
>It was very dark now, around midnight.<br>The German stepped outside the door, his ice blue eyes glowed in the dark. He flipped a light switch beside him, turning the hall light on, noticing something he turned the hall light off again. The room Felechino was sleeping in had the light on. So Ludwig decided to find out if Gilbert left it on or some one was in his house. He crept quietly to the door, though that was hard since Ludwig was wearing heavy boots. when he got to the room he found the Italian asleep, and once in a while breathing out a 'Veeeee~'. Ludwig couldn't stop staring at the Italian, his body was stuck where it was. after moments of being mesmerized by Feliciano, he tor his gases away to wake up Gilbert and report three news. He knocked on Gilbert's door, "bruder wake up! there's a problem" he said  
>no reply.<br>He knocked on the door again, still no answer. He sighed, in a flash he was downstairs and back with a can of beer. as soon as Ludwig opened the can Gilbert was there.  
>"yes?" Gilbert said reaching for the beer<br>"there's a problem..."  
>"what?" Gilbert said drinking the beer<br>"the guest room"  
>"what about it?"<br>"just look" Ludwig said gesturing towards the room. Gilbert shrugged and walked to the said room, to find the same sight as his brother.  
>"west...Is this a human?" Gilbert asked, Ludwig nodded.<br>Feliciano stirred in his sleep, making both the Germans jump.  
>"what do we do?" Ludwig said, Gilbert shrugged.<br>"How do you not know, you hang around humans more!" Ludwig said angrily  
>"I just don't know ok. Besides don't yell, its sleeping and we don't wanna wake it. Frankly I think its cute, and we should keep it" Gilbert said, gazing at the napping Italian. Ludwig blushed at that, it was cute...but wait...do we keep calling the human an 'it'<br>"Gilbert, why are we calling him an it?" Ludwig asked  
>"I don't know, frankly I know he us a 'he' but something about his looks makes me want to call him a she as well" Gilbert answered<br>"hum...still what to do with him" Ludwig asked, Gilbert shrugged  
>"Do what we do, suck his blood. You can have him for your self too, I only prefer Matthew's blood better." Gilbert said, while Ludwig looked confused about who Matthew was.<p>

Feliciano heard voices, they were saying something, about him probably. 'I should wake up now, but I wanna sleep. Did it get cold all of a sudden?' Feliciano thought rapping his arms around himself. Ludwig noticed this  
>"Hey, I think he's waking up..." Ludwig said not paying attention to what ever Gilbert was saying.<br>"Really?" Gilbert asked watching the Italian as well. Feliciano sat up, which made both the Germans startled, and both baked away not to surprise Feliciano.  
>Speaking of which was now up and awake, stretching; with a yawn here or there. Gilbert was the first to great Feliciano. He stepped out of the shadows<br>"Hi, I'm the awesome Gilbert. What brings you here?"  
>Feliciano was startled "oh ve you scared me, and I heard that this house was haunted. Oh and my name is Feliciano." "Well its nice to meat you. But sadly this house is not haunted, or abandoned I guess you could say."<br>"Really everyone says its haunted." Feliciano said  
>"Nope, this is actually our house." Gilbert said<br>"Our...house?" the Italian said confused  
>"Yes me and my bruder" Gilbert said gesturing towards the door, where Ludwig appeared from the hallway, and moved more towards his brother.<br>"Ciao, my name's Feliciano."  
>"Guten Tag, I am Ludwig."<br>"Nice to meat you" Feliciano said and Ludwig nodded, before any one could say anything Feliciano's phone rang.  
>"Sorry, its probably my brother Romano" Feliciano said answering his phone.<br>while Feli talked to his brother, Ludwig did the same. They spoke in German with low voices so that Feliciano wouldn't hear.  
>"werden wir es zu tun?" Ludwig asked<br>"Ja" Gilbert responded  
>"warum, ehrlich gesagt, ich glaube nicht, dass wir" Ludwig said<br>"auch sollten wir, er ist frisch Köder" Gilbert said  
>"nein, bitte, las uns einfach ihn gehen lassen" Ludwig said blushing a bit<br>"Warum~" Gilbert asked noticing the slight blush  
>"Keinen Grund, seine wahrscheinlich genau das richtige zu Tun." Ludwig Said still blushing a little<br>"Gut, ich bin hungrig. so wurden es tun." Gilbert said casually, and Ludwig growled at his casual tone. Feliciano had just finished his conversation on the phone.  
>"So my brothers mad that I left to come here, so I have to get going. Though I really want to know why this house is haunted." Feliciano said sadly<br>"Oh well, but you know." Gilbert said looking devious. "the roads are closed now, so you can't really go any where." he continued.  
>"Really?" Feliciano asked Gilbert shook his head, and Ludwig was discontent with the situation; but the blood lust was slowly approaching, so he would give in sooner or later.<br>"Really"GIlbert responded, his red eyes glowing a bit.  
>"ok then," said Feliciano "ill just call Romano."<br>Gilbert nodded, Ludwig grimaced.

Feliciano was getting his brothers number to tell if his 'delemia'. but as he got the number a cold darkness covered the room; Feliciano's breathing became stifled. Feliciano fell to the floor, trying to gather air, but nothing came in.  
>"what's going on..." Feliciano thought looking up, only to see dark surrounding him, and two red and blue glowing eyes looking down on him. They were the last things he saw before he passed out.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>that whole convo in German translated for ya-<strong>

"We are doing it?" Ludwig asked  
>"Yes," responded Gilbert<br>"why, frankly, I do not think we should" Ludwig said  
>"We should, alsohe is fresh bait." Gilbert said<br>"No, please, just lets let him go," Ludwig said blushing a bit  
>"Why ~" Gilbert asked noticing the slight blush<br>"No reason, its probably just the right thing to do" Said Ludwig quietly blushing a little  
>"Well, I'm hungry. so were doing it." Gilbert said<p>

**I used google translate so it may not be 100% accurate**

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So was it worth the wait?**

**RR please, and the next chapter will try to be up some time tomorrow **

**thanks  
><strong>


	3. The faintings

**My lover is a vampire - Hetalia fandom**

**A/N - Hey, so here's the next chapter, and sorry for the long wait...So here it is.**

**sorry for the bad spelling btw  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter three<strong>

Gilbert smiled "Dinner is now served." Ludwig glared at his brother, but he personally couldn't disagree with what he did, they were hungry, and Feliciano just happened to walk into the devils nest.

"Great" Ludwig said sarcastically

"What? not happy about free food" Gilbert said now poking at Feliciano.

"No, its just that this doesn't feel right." said Ludwig

"I guess..." Gilbert said. Ludwig picked up Feliciano, and held him in his arms.

"What are you gonna do?" Gilbert asked

"Eat..." was his reply

Feliciano was unconscious, but he was quickly coming to. All he knew right now was that he was laying on something kind of cold and hard, also there was something Sharp prodding at his neck.

'what's that? its on my neck...it hurts' Feliciano thought. he wanted to move and see what it was, bit him being in a paralyzed-conscious state he coulen't do any thing.

Ludwig stopped himself from biting Feliciano's neck. Why though? he was after all a vampire, so why not. Though doing this some how felt wrong. odd for him to think, Ludwig felt as if he has to ask Feliciano if he could bite his neck. Why should he, Ludwig hasn't drunk human blood in ages. Ever since Gilbert's ben hauling them in, and then tossing the dieing body's aside, and occasionally ripping of limbs to eat. which grossed him out, (even though he shouldn't be) which made him start hunting deer in the woods which surrounded the house, it exactly wasn't human blood but it was still blood.

'What's happening now, its quiet and someone keeps sighing sadly...I hope there ok. Veeeee~ I hope I come to soon' Feliciano thought still in a comatose state.

Ludwig sighed, and looked down at the Italian. 'He's cute even when passed out.' Ludwig thought.

On Feliciano's neack there were two growing red spots appearing on his tan-ish skin. Ludwig wounded what they were, and touched the spots lightly, leaving the substance on his finger.

'its warm, and red. could it be...' Ludwig thought, then licked it

"its blood..." Ludwig said to himself. Its just as how he remembered. and now he needed more. Ludwig licked the pooling blood off Feliciano's neack, he found a vein, then bit in.

Feliciano woke up as soon as Ludwig bit into his neck. Feliciano's eyes shot open like a deer to headlights,(like they needed to be any bigger) Feliciano was about to scream, but Ludwig covered Feliciano's mouth with his hand.

"Don't" Ludwig said taking his fangs out Feliciano's neack, and taking his hand off Feliciano's mouth.

"this house...is haunted by vampires...and your, a vampire..." Feliciano said backing away from Ludwig a bit. Ludwig nodded, Feliciano backed into the night stand, he was shivering as well.

Feliciano was scared to death, but this is what one is most likely to find in a haunted house, and he did happen to walk in as a free meal. Ludwig reached out to touch the Italian to calm him, but that just made Feliciano jerk back surprised.

"Don't hurt me, please." Feliciano said standing up now backing out the room.

"Wait, don't!" Ludwig called getting up as well to go after the Italian, who he scared instead. Feliciano jumped slightly and started to run away, he got to the stairs but stopped and started waver, the lack of blood was getting to him. Feliciano started to fall forward.

'am I passing out again?' Feliciano thought falling

"shit..." Feliciano said as he passed out. the last thing Feliciano felt before he passed out were strong arms around him and not the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - So...well, did you like it? *sighs* any way the next chapter is soon to come, though it may take a while; for I am quite lazy...and have bad writers block. Plus I have High school n'stuff, speaking of witch I have geography and am acing it because of Hetalia, (you know because of Europe.) and make sure to review. **

**Bye for now  
><strong>


	4. Potatoes and Questions

chapter four

Feliciano shot up from the guest bed he was now laying in.

"why do I keep passing out?" Feliciano asked

"I see your awake now, you passed out again. This time from a lack of blood, I was trying to stop you from running away, but you panicked instead." Ludwig said, he was sitting on the floor near the bed Feliciano was laying on.

"Are you ok now?" Ludwig asked Feliciano nodded, but he kept his guard up; he still wasn't trusting someone who bit onto his neck a few minutes ago.

"Hey by the way, I am sorry for biting you earlier." Ludwig said averting his eyes from Feliciano's

"why are you apologizing, isn't that what your supposed to do?" Feliciano asked puzzled.

"Ja, but I haven't drunk blood in a while and, I frankly don't like to get my meals like that." Ludwig said. Feliciano put down his defenses, and smiled slightly.

"You seem like a nice vampire." Feliciano said drawing his knees to his chest. Ludwig blushed a little and nodded

"I guess so." he said

"Vee~ Are you like the ones from the movies as well?"

"I am nothing like Edward Cullen." Ludwig said with a annoyed tone

"oh thank god then" Feliciano sighed with relief and Ludwig smiled at that (half because Feliciano's not a fan of the twilight saga's)

"Hey where the other person who was here?" Feliciano asked

"Oh you mean my bruder Gilbert? Well he went off to his boyfriend's house" Ludwig said wishing he knew what Gills boyfriend's name was, all he knew was that it started with an m, or a c.

"Oh really, I assume he's also a vampire." Feliciano asked

"Yes, he's actually the one who suggested I suck your blood" Ludwig said

"really..." Feliciano said "well its alright, I guess. it wasn't really what you wanted to do." Feliciano said, Ludwig nodded then asked

"are you ok now? I mean can you walk around without fainting?" Feliciano nodded

"I am fine now."

"Good." Ludwig said

"Hey, I wanna know, but can you go out in the sun?" Feliciano asked

"No, not really. But if I do its around twilight." Ludwig said

"That sounds nice, when I take my siesta I sometimes sleep past twilight. So I miss how pretty the sky looks then." Feliciano said

"oh?" was Ludwig's response, Feliciano nodded. They sat in a bit of silence, giving them both time to think.

'this guy Feliciano's weird, he's not making any attempts to leave, and his eyes are always closed...' Ludwig thought

'I like this guy...well not when he bit me, but other than that he's alright.' Feliciano's stomach growled, breaking the awkward silence. Ludwig gave him a questionable glance, then shrugged his shoulders.

"If your hungry we can go down stairs to get food." Ludwig said. Feliciano nodded he was actually starving. They both walked down stairs to the kitchen. Feliciano noticed the kitchen looked different now, it was no longer covered in a layer of dust, it now sparkled with clean. He sat down I a near by chair, while Ludwig opened the fridge; blood packets fell put along with some unknown meat. Feliciano shuddered while Ludwig picked up the stuff that fell. "um...so what do you want to eat?" Ludwig asked making Feliciano jump "well...if you have pasta that would be fine..."

Ludwig gave him a questioning look, but shrugged his shoulders, and started to look for pasta, but came up blank. "uh, so we don't have any...pasta apparently" He said. "How about some meat instead?" Ludwig said, Feliciano shuddered at the thought of the meat "No, I'm fine. I'm not hungry any more any way." Feliciano said, then his stomach growled loudly. "Really...is that so..." Ludwig said "It didn't sound like your not hungry"

"yah...I guess not" Feliciano said laughing a bit. Ludwig turned to look in the pantry "you know, we do have potatoes...if you don't mind them..." he asked. Feliciano nodded "sure I'm, so hungry I can eat almost any thing right now."

and so Ludwig started to prepare mashed potatoes for Feliciano, and in about 40 minutes Ludwig had made the potatoes. Feliciano smiled slightly while Ludwig served him. Feliciano started eating while Ludwig grabbed a beer.

"hey Ludwig these are really good, there almost as good as pasta." Feliciano said through spoonfuls

"I'm glad you like it" Ludwig said while Feliciano nodded happily.

At the same time the front door slammed open, and a almost drunk Gilbert swaggered in.

"Hey west!"

Gilbert was back and that made Feliciano shake slightly with fear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ε-(´・｀) well its finally here, finally got over my writers block, and i'll be working on the next chapter...soon...**

**also I need a story cover, so i'll be bothering my sis for one**

** any way i hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. KuchenFalle

**A/N- its been a while hasn't it...sorry i was at camp, and of course there's no computer, so here's what i have for now until I get back from my next camp...****and #CapriciousUke the answer to your question is that they were born vampires.  
><strong>

**(Also, sorry for my spelling errors)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>chapter five<p>

Gilbert entered the kitchen, scaring off Feliciano, who ran off some where in the house, the Germans did not notice this.

"Hey Lutzy, the awesome me is back, so is the fresh meat still here, or is there even anything left over." Gilbert asked poking at Ludwig

"I told you to stop calling me that, and can't you see, Feliciano's sitting right there." Ludwig said annoyed "west...what are you talking about, there's none here..." Gilbert said, looking at his brother hoping he hasn't gone crazy.

"What, he was just here." ludwig said looking to his side. "He must have run away when you came in, he's probably scared of you that's why he's not here." Ludwig continued

"Why would he be scared of the awesome me?"

"Because first impressions are everything" Ludwig said getting up and walking off.

"Wait...what, what do you mean?" Gilbert called after Ludwig

"It means that we have to find him now." Ludwig answered bounding up the stairs

"I sill don't get it, but whatever." Gilbert grumbled behind him.

"Feliciano, Feliciano where are you, come on its ok to come out now." Ludwig called out

"You sound like your calling a dog..." Gilbert said

"Well do you have any better way to do it" Ludwig asked annoyed

"Yes I do, olly olly oxen free, olly-."

"Gilbert! Were not playing hide and seek!"

"all right, leme try something else's then...Marco"

"Gilbert! Were not swimming!"

"Well I thought it would work" Gilbert said, while Ludwig rolled his eyes in annoyance.

They searched in silence, coming up with nothing.

"dammit, we cant find him!" Gilbert yelled, "we've only been looking for about two minutes…" Ludwig said

"Whatever, I'm going back down stairs to eat the cake that Matthew gave me then get black out drunk"

"…wait" Ludwig said following Gilbert down stairs, who was getting a beer from the fridge

"What?" Gilbert asked

"Give me the cake" Ludwig said, "and why should I?" Gilbert questioned

"Because, I believe that Feliciano is still hungry, and that he'll go for the cake" was Ludwig's reply.

Gilbert shook his head, "no, why should I have to give my cake to some human?"

"Because, it's your fault he's scared and hiding. So give up the cake, why is it so special anyway?" Ludwig said "Because, it was made by Mattie... "Gilbert said blushing slightly. Ludwig sighed,"fine then, but just give it to me, and I can get you a cake later"

Gilbert smiled, "I'de give up Mathew's cake just for your's, but I wouldn't give up his pancakes. Here." he said handing Ludwig the box, "though I'm not still gonna get drunk." Gilbert said, "I'll deal with it." Ludwig mumbled walking, away.

Two minutes later the trap was in position

"How do you know this is going to work?" Gilbert asked

"...he may still be hungry" Ludwig said with some slight skepticism to his own plan. "We just have to sit and wait"

Feliciano sat in the guest room closet trembiling slightly, he peeked out the closet door, seeing nothing he sighed in relief. "I think its ok to go out now, that scary guy must be gone by now..." he said to himself crawling out the closet. standing up, he brushed himself off, and slowly made his way out the guest room to find a pace of cake, sitting out in the open.

"ooh cake,yummy" Feliciano stopped and thought 'theres no way this cake could be true, it may be a trap' feliciano thought.

Ludwig on the other hand was having a hard time of what to do.

"hey west, I have an idea." Gilbert whispered "what is it?" Ludwig asked, "well if he's just gonna sit there and try and figure out whether to eat or not eat the cake, we can go over and tackale him..." Gilbert explained. Ludwig was skeptacail at first, but soon aggreed. "let's just do it in the most delacut fashion." Ludwig said

And in about two struggled moments later, Feliciano was clinging on to Ludwig for dear life, while Ludwig could really care less, and was far passed annoyed.


End file.
